A different path
by ive.seen.twilight
Summary: this story is about Bella coming to her senses. If she wasnt so selfish, there wouldnt be a jacob mess. Now, I plan to re-write then end of eclipse and rewrite pretty much all of BD. this is my first chapter. Enjoy!
1. Letting go

This story begins with that scene in Eclipse when Jacob is telling Bella that he loves her. (gag) Well, this is my version of what I wish could've happened. If only Bella wasn't so selfish.

Ch.1-Letting go

"I'm in love with you, Bella," Jacob said in a sure strong voice. "Bella, I love you. And I want you to pick me instead of him. I know you don't feel that way, but I need the truth out there so that you know your options. I wouldn't want a miscommunication to stand in our way."

I stared at him for a long minute, speechless. I knew that he was in love with me. But I wasn't in love him! Why couldn't he get that through his head? I loved Edward. Edward holds me together. Without him, I'm dead.And Jacob just didn't understand.

"Jacob, what options? There are no options. I love Edward. You know that!", I shouted in an angry voice.

"Be honest. Do you want me to go away? And leave you alone?", he asked.

"No. I don't want that."

He grinned.

"But i don't want you around for the same reason you want me around", I said.

"Well, you can have me around, bad behavior included, or not have me around at all," he said.

He was not being fair. I wanted Jacob in my life; he was my best friend. And I didn't have to hide anything from him.He knew that I was involved in the vampire world. Something I could never tell anybody. Not Renee, not Charlie. With Jacob, I can float and talk about my life and my knowledge of the paranormal world. I knew it would crush me to let Jacob go, but I had no choice. He didn't understand at all.

"Well, if that's the way you want to act, I can't have you in my life. You can wait as long as you want, but I am not going to change my mind. I love Edward, i've made my choice, and that's final. Why are you having such a hard time understanding that I do not love you that way! And I can garuntee that I will _never _love you that way! I've made my decision, and if you can't respect that, then you shouldn't be around. You're a very shallow friend," I said. And with one last breath, I said in a strong firm voice, "Goodbye, Jacob."

And with those last words, I spun around and started running home. I kept running until I reached the borderline. I pulled out Edward's cell phone and told him to pick me up. I hung up and started walking down the road. I could've sworn that I heard a wolf howling in the distance.


	2. A night with the Cullens

Ch.2-A night with the Cullens

"What happened, love?"

Edward had picked me up on the highway, and we were on our way home. I wanted to tell him everything that had happened, but I felt a big lump in my throat the more I thought about it. I took a deap breath, and revealed what had happened in a rush.

"Jacob just doesn't know when to stop... He keeps trying, hoping that he can win my heart. He can't. My heart belongs to you, and he can't take it away from you. I just wish he can understand that I'm not in love with him!" I the time I finished, tears were running down my cheeks. I realized we were already in front of my house, with the cruiser gone. Charlie must've still been at work.

Edward brushed my tears away with his cool fingertips, and kissed my cheek.

"I'm so sorry, love. Are you sure that was the right thing to do? I don't like to see you like this," he said.

"Of course I'm doing the right thing. He needs to learn that just because he helped me through my hard times, does not mean that i'm going to fall in love with him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad, I'm not doing this to be mean! I'm just trying to teach him a lesson. He needs to stop clinging on to me. I told him to control himself, and he didn't listen. Girls don't like it when boys act like dogs."

"Okay, Bells. Okay. But when he apologizes, you should forgive him. He's just a kid," Charlie said with a stern look.

The doorbell rang. Edward. Yes! Saved by the bell. I ran merrily to the door, excited to see Edward again. He was taking me to his house to hang out with Alice, Jasper and Emmett. I opened the door and saw Edward standing, smiling. I stared into his beautiful topaz eyes..losing my train of thought.

"Hello, love," Edward said in his smooth, velvet voice.

"Hey," I said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Bella!"

"Hey Alice. So what are we doing tonight?"

"We're just hanging out and then later we're going to start planning your graduation party!"

Joy. I can just imagine humiliating myself at a party.

That night was fun. I watched Alice and Edward play chess. Emmett challenged Jasper to an armwrestling match; Emmett won. Rosalie ignored me as usual, as we both sat on the couch together watching Edward and Alice play chess. Later that night, Alice, Edward, and I went back to my house to get my things because Alice had decided that she wanted me to spend the night.

"I'll see you possibly tomorrow, Dad. Goodnight, love you."

"See ya later, Bell. And remember, you sleep only in Alice's room. Nowhere else. Got it?"

"Yes, dad. Got it."

"Okay. You take care of, her Alice."

"Don't worry, Charlie. I will, I promise," Alice chirped.

"See ya later Bell. Bye, Alice. See ya, Edward."

"Good night, Charlie," Edward said in his velvet voice.

We all went back to the Cullens' house, and Alice and I started discussing graduation plans.


End file.
